Visitors
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Edward and Bella just moved into a new house with their baby. Then strange things start to happen. All human (sorta).
1. Welcome Home

"Morning" Edward smiled.

"Morning" I took a deep breath, "You know we should probably get out of bed. We have a lot to do today."

"What are you talking about?"

"We moved here a week ago and have barely unpacked anything." I could hear my two month old daughter start to cry down the hall.

"I will go take care of El. You can go downstairs and figure out breakfast. I will meet you down there and we can start with the kitchen."

"Sounds good" I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek and rolled out of bed.

Luckily we had been shopping the day before so there was plenty of food in the kitchen. Most of it just wasn't put away. I started by making some coffee. I was digging through boxes looking for the toaster when Edward came in with El in one arm and the baby bouncer in the other hand. He set the bouncer down on the table and strapped El into it.

He turned to me, "What are you looking for?"

"Toaster and frying pan"

"We don't have any frying pans out yet?"

"We had no food until yesterday. We have been living off takeout."

"That explains it" He smiled, "Did you check the box under the table?"

"Why is there a box under the table?"

"No clue" He dug around for a minute and then turned to me, "Found a frying pan"

"And I just found the toaster" I carried it over to the counter and plugged it in, "Can you start scrambling some eggs. I'll get the toast started and get us each some coffee."

"Sounds good to me"

Ten minutes later me and Edward were sitting down at the table with breakfast. El cooed happily while me and Edward ate. After breakfast I did the dishes while Edward started to unpack boxes. After I finished the dishes I put away the groceries that had not been put away yet. It only took us a couple hours to finish with the kitchen. After the kitchen we unpacked the study. I put away the books while Edward hooked up the router and set up the wifi. After he finished that he unpacked all of our teaching supplies and put them in their proper places. By the time we finished to study we were both exhausted so we grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. While I was warming up the pizza Edward fed and changed El and then laid her down for a nap.

After lunch me and Edward took care of the living room. It didn't take long because there was not much in there that needed to be unpacked. By the time we finished El was crying so we headed up to the nursery. I sat on the floor with El while Edward unpacked all the boxes in the nursery. There was a lot so it took him awhile.

"Hey Edward" I said as he put the last few things away.

"Yes Bella"

"We should call it quits for the night. We got a lot done today. All we have left are the bathrooms, our bedroom, and the guest room."

"Sounds good to me" He sat down next to me and El, "So what are we doing for dinner?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, how about you go bathe El and I will find something for dinner."

"Okay" I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

It didn't take me long to bathe El. She was so tiny. When I got downstairs Edward had the table set and food already made.

"How did you get dinner made so fast?"

"Easy, I warmed up leftover Chinese from a couple days ago."

I smiled, "How did I get so lucky to meet a man like you?"

"I think I'm the lucky one." He pulled me close for a kiss and then we sat down to eat.


	2. Happy Birthday!

The next day was Edward's birthday. Edward and I spent the morning unpacking the bedroom and the bathrooms. After lunch Edward went to take care of the guest room while I went out to the kitchen to bake him a cake. I was making his favorite, checkerboard cake. Once I had all six cake pans in the oven, I picked up El out of her bouncer on the table and carried her to the guest room. Edward was kneeling on the floor looking under the bed.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I just had a pillow case and now I can't find it."

"Could it possibly be the one right next to me on top of the dresser?"

He turned and looked at me in surprise, "How did it get over there? I swear I put it on the nightstand?"

"You can be so forgetful sometimes."

He just shook his head and went back to what he was doing. I carried El down the hall and laid her down for a nap. I went back down to the kitchen to check on the cake and was surprised to see that the oven was off. I knew that I had turned it on. I turned it back on and opened the oven door to make sure that the oven was plugged in. The light came on and I was surprised to find that the oven was hot and the cakes were half baked.

"Everything alright, you look puzzled."

I jumped, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Edward chuckled, "Sorry, what's wrong?"

"I think the oven has a short in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I came down here to check on the cake and the oven was off. I turned it back on and opened the door to make sure it was plugged in and the cakes were half cooked and the oven was hot."

"Hmmm" He went over and took a look, "That's weird. We will have to watch it and if it keeps happening we will just have to go out and get a new one."

"What if it's a fire hazard?"

"We just installed brand new smoke alarms a few days ago. It will be fine." Edward pulled me in close and gave me a kiss, "How about we go and watch a movie while El takes a nap."

"Sounds great"

"I will go get a movie set up while you finish up out here."

Ten minutes later the cakes were cooling on the counter and me and Edward were sitting on the couch watching the movie. Just as the end movie credits rolled El started crying so Edward went to go take care of her. I went in and put the cakes in the freezer to firm up while I pulled out the rest of the things I would need to make the cake. An hour later I was frosting the cake as Edward came into the room bouncing El. I decorated the cake and then put it in the fridge.

"So" I smiled, "What does the birthday boy want for dinner?"

"I don't know about dinner but I know what I want for dessert." He smiled.

"Well, we will have to see. But first we have to eat dinner."

"How about we make chicken alfredo?"

"Sounds good to me"

An hour later we were sitting at the table eating dinner. El was in her bouncer cooing happily. Me and Edward chatted about changes we wanted to make to the house. We decided that the first thing we would do is remodel the bathroom. It had a very outdated look to it. Edward suggested that we could do it ourselves and I just laughed at that. After dinner we watched another movie. This time we sat on the floor with El and played with her while we watched it.

After the movie I had Edward take El to bed. While he did that I quickly ran around the living room lighting candles and diming the lights. I then raced up to the bedroom and changed into Edward's favorite dress. It was a dark blue, knee length dress. The dress had wide lacy spaghetti straps and a V-neck. There was a satin belt around the waist. Below the belt the dress was very loose and swung when I walked. I grabbed Edward's present and raced downstairs. I made it downstairs about 10 seconds before he did. He just stopped at the bottom of the stairs with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow" He spoke in barely a whisper as he tip-toed towards me.

"Happy birthday" I smiled as I threw my arms around his neck, "Is it too much?"

"No, it's just right" He brought his lips down to mine in a slow deep kiss.

We headed out to the kitchen. I pulled out a cake cutter and then turned around to get the cake out of the fridge. I carried it over to the table where Edward was sitting and set it down. When I turned around to grab the cake cutter it was gone.

"Edward did you grab the cake cutter?"

"No, why?"

"I don't see it."

"I just saw you put it on the counter."

"It's not there."

He looked up at me in surprise, "That's weird, I just saw you put it there. It might have gotten put away by accident."

I opened up the drawer and there it was. I shrugged it off as absent-mindedness and sang to Edward. We cut the cake. As we ate we just talked about anything and everything. I think that both of us were trying to ignore and come up with reasons for the strange things that had happened over the course of the day.

After we headed out to the living room and I grabbed his present off the couch. I handed it to him. He happily unwrapped it and the look on his face when he saw what it was, was priceless. His eyes got wide and he started rapidly opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He looked at me and then back at his present rapidly.

"How did you find this? This is the rarest CD on the planet! How did you know I even wanted it?"

"The first time I came over to your house 10 years ago I tripped and fell onto your shelf full of CDs. We spent the afternoon on the floor cleaning up the mess. I asked you if there was one thing you always wanted but would probably never get. You mentioned this CD. I have been looking for it ever since."

He just smiled, "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

"Not in the past five minutes"

"You are the most amazing person on the planet." He kissed me on the forehead, "I got an idea."

He raced over to the CD play and put the disk in. When he came back over to me he lifted me up on his feet. He danced us around the living room for ages. It was amazing. With the baby we had not gotten much alone time lately.

After about half the CD I spoke to Edward while we were still dancing, "I got an idea."

"And what might that be?" He stopped moving but didn't set me down.

"I think its desert time." I stared right into his beautiful green eyes and smiled.

He smile back at me and set me down. He headed over to the CD player and turned off the music. Then he came back over to me and gently took my hand. He led me up the stairs. As he closed the bedroom door he pulled me close and kissed me. It was the start to a very sweet and blissful night as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Link to pictures is on my account page. Wouldn't paste right.**


	3. Crying

The next day me and Edward stayed in bed later than usual. We only got out of bed when El started to cry. Edward insisted that I stay in bed and he got up to take care of her. After a few minutes he came back with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I sat up quickly worried that something might be wrong with El.

"You heard her cry, right?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah"

"She's sound asleep."

"What?" I was confused.

"She is sleeping soundly. I even stood in her room for a couple minutes to make sure that she didn't start crying."

"That's odd"

"We must be going insane."

"That or we are still dreaming."

"Could be"

"Just lay back down. I will get up next time she cries."

A few minutes later we heard her crying again so I went in to check on El. She was laying in her crib screaming like crazy. It wasn't her normal cry though. She seemed scared and kept looking at the corner of the nursery behind the door. I turned around and looked but didn't see anything. I grabbed some things out of the nursery and headed towards the bedroom. She started to calm down the second that I walked out of the nursery.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked when I came in.

"Yeah, something scared El so I brought her in here."

"What scared her?"

"I don't know. She kept looking behind the door so maybe she saw a creepy shadow. Or she could have been trying to avoid looking at whatever scared her."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a bird hit the window."

"Can I feed her?"

"Sure" I handed Edward El and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too"

When I got out of the shower El was laying on the bed and Edward was playing with her. There was no trace of fear left in her. I grabbed my camera off the top of the dresser and snapped a picture. I then went and joined them on the bed.

"What are my two favorite people doing?"

"Just playing"

"Did you feed her?"

"Yep and changed her diaper."

"Excellent"

"How about we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good to me, we can do that after breakfast." As soon as I finished that sentence I heard a loud crack of thunder, "Sounds to me like the weather has other plans."

"The news didn't say anything about storms this week."

"When was the last time the weathermen got something right?"

"True" Edward took a deep breath, "Another lazy day in the house?"

"Sounds good to me"

We spent the day just lounging around. We didn't even get out of bed for breakfast. We never got dressed. We didn't leave the room until lunchtime. When we did we were still in our pajamas. After lunch we laid El down for a nap and then watched a movie.

When El woke up I went upstairs and got her. I took her down to the living room. I laid her on the floor. Edward grabbed some toys out of a nearby bin and played with her. I just sat back and watched. I snapped a few pictures using my camera. Out of the blue I heard voices. It sounded like it was coming from the nursery but nobody was upstairs. Edward looked up at me in surprise and motioned for me to stay quiet. He got off the floor and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner. He quickly and quietly crept up the stairs. A few minutes later the voices stopped and shortly after Edward came back down the stairs.

"Nobody was up there and when I walked in the room the voices just stopped."

"Edward, I'm starting to get scared."

"There is nothing to worry about."

"Maybe we should call Alice."

"What would she be able to do?" Edward was starting to yell now, "She sees the future not ghosts!"

"She might know someone who can help." El started to cry from the yelling.

"You know that my sister is crazy so you want to call in some of her crazy friends! I am not going to let any of those nut jobs in this house!"

"Right now it's just things moving and sounds but what if things get worse? What if whatever is in this house hurts El?!"

"There is nothing in this house!"

Edward stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door. I picked up El and tried to comfort her. Edward spent the rest of the day in the bedroom. That night I slept on the living room floor next to El. I was terrified that something would happen to her. Edward hadn't seen the look of fear on her face that morning.


	4. Quiet

When I woke up the next morning Edward was sitting on the couch. He looked that the guiltiest man in the world. He was perched on the edge of the couch with his knees together. His elbows were on his knees and his hands were pressed together. He was hunched over with his forehead resting on his hands. It looked like his eyes were closed. I gently set a hand on his knee. He slowly lowered his hands and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" He took a deep breath and grabbed my hands, "I don't know what came over me. I just go so angry out of nowhere."

I got up on my knees so I was eye level with him, "I know, I just don't understand. Why don't you want to ask for help?"

"You remember what happened with our first apartment. The lights kept flickering. The electrician couldn't find anything wrong so my sister insisted it was haunted. She brought in one of her flaky friends. We had to take out a restraining order to get her to stay away from us."

"And then we found out that the neighbor was screwing up the electricity by just having too much plugged in for his meth lab and marijuana farm." I giggled, "I will never forget the look on your mom's face when we told her what was going on."

Edward laughed too, "And your crazy brother wanted to get rich off blackmailing this guy."

"That was an amazing apartment."

"Yes it was"

I took a deep breath and returned to the original topic of conversation, "We don't have to have anyone come in. We can just talk over the phone and get advice."

"I just don't want anything to happen to my girls."

"Edward the best way to figure out what is going on, the best way to protect Elizabeth, is to start eliminating some theories."

"What theories do you have?"

"Somebody could be getting in the house and messing with us, there could be ghosts, there could be something in the air or water that is causing us to hallucinate, or it could just be that we are jumpy and imagining things from being too far from home."

"Okay, we will call Alice but none of her friends are coming here. Just a phone call."

"That is all I ask."

Edward pulled me close and gave me a hug. After he got up to feed El and make breakfast. I called Alice.

The phone rang three times before voicemail picked up, "Hey Alice, its Bella. Sorry I forgot that you are three hours behind us so you are probably still asleep. Me and Edward need some advice from you. Please call us back as soon as you get this. Miss you!"

I headed into the kitchen as Edward was dishing up pancakes. We sat and ate breakfast at the kitchen table. El was strapped in her bouncer and we played with her while eating. The rest of the day was quiet. There weren't any phantom cries or voices. El didn't seem scared anymore.

Most of the day was spent in the study. Me and Edward were trying to start preparing some lessons for fall but first we had to figure out what the standards were and the school's required elements. It was only late June but we didn't want to wait until last minute.

That night for the first time since we moved here, El slept in our room. Edward set up the playpen at the foot of the bed and El slept in there. I wasn't comfortable with her sleeping in the nursery until we figured out what was going on. I tried call Alice before bed again but she didn't pick up.


	5. Scream

A scream rang out through the air. I sat upright trying to find the source of the scream but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Edward and El were sleeping peacefully. I glanced towards the window and saw the sun was just starting to rise. Since the scream had only woken me I determined that it must have been a dream and brushed it off. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I got out of bed. I went and took a nice long hot bath. When I got out Edward was walking around the room bouncing El. She was whimpering a little.

"What's going on? I didn't even hear her cry." I asked as I walked up to Edward.

He jumped and turned to face me, "Where the hell did you come from? You scared me half to death."

"I was in the bath."

"I just saw you in bed. El started to whimper so I got up to take care of her before she started to cry. I didn't want her to wake you up."

"Edward I have been up for a while. I had a strange nightmare so I went to take a bath."

He turned around to look at the bed, "I swear you were just right there."

"Maybe you just saw the pillow under the blanket."

"Maybe…" He didn't sound too convinced.

"So what's going on with our little girl?"

"I don't know. I changed her diaper. I tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat. I don't know what is upsetting her."

"Let me try."

Edward passed her over to me and she started to wail. I tried bouncing her with no luck. I laid her down on the bed and tried to play her favorite game with her but she continued to cry. I tried feeding her and that just caused her to cry louder. I tried just holding her close and rocking her but she continued to cry. I undressed her to see if she was hurt. There wasn't a mark on her. I felt her forehead but it didn't feel like she had a fever.

Then out of the blue she just stopped crying. She turned her head and just stared at the door silently. Her eyes grew wide. I tried following her line of sight but didn't see anything. Edward grabbed the baseball bat he had brought up the night before and crept out into the hall. There were a few tense moments of silence before he spoke.

"There is nobody out here." He called as he walked back towards the door.

Edward had just reached the doorway when the door slammed. All hell broke loose. I heard Edward fall backwards. El started to cry even harder than before. The same scream that had woken me pierced the air. A few seconds passed and then Edward was pounding on the door and desperately trying to get it open. I picked up El and held her tightly against my shoulder. I was trying to protect her from something that I couldn't see. After what seemed like forever but was probably no more than 30 seconds the scream stopped and the door swung open. Edward raced in and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Get El outside now!" He practically pushed me towards the door as he said this.

I grabbed my keys and rushed outside with El. I unlocked my car and climbed in the backseat. Edward ran out a few seconds later with my purse, the diaper bag, and the car seat. Edward clicked the car seat in and climbed in the front. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway as I buckled El in her car seat. It was a dreary foggy morning so nobody was out. The streets were empty and there was nobody on the sidewalks. We tried to find a place to get breakfast but we couldn't find an open restaurant.

Eventually we just pulled into a small park. We went and sat on a bench at the edge of a pond. I set the car seat on the ground and Edward pulled me close. I started to cry. I was terrified of what was in our house. We could brush off noises and things not being where we put them but nobody had touched the door when it slammed. Edward started to laugh out of nowhere.

"What are you laughing for?"

"We finally know what is going on."

"Yeah ghosts, I don't find that funny."

"The funny part is, I wish it was an intruder."

I cracked a smile, "That is kind of funny."

I knew deep down that wasn't funny. I knew that we were just laughing because we were so stressed out that we had finally just snapped. I couldn't help it though. The laughter kept rising in intensity until we were both able to calm ourselves down a few minutes later.

"Why do you wish it was an intruder?" I asked Edward.

"At least then I could do something about it. How the hell am I supposed to protect you from something I can't even see?"

"We call your sister again?"

"You weren't able to get through to her?"

"Tried twice, left a message, and she never called me back."

"She can't still possibly be mad at me, can she?"

"She's Alice. That woman can hold a grudge."

"We had to move out here. The job offer was too good to pass up."

"I know that, your parents know that, the entire family knows that but Alice is still mad that you moved her only niece 3000 miles away."

"I'll try calling her. Maybe if I offer to fly home for the fourth she will pick up."

"Can we afford that?"

"Nope but she will insist on paying. You know how she is."

"Yeah" I took a deep breath and it started to rain, "We should probably get out of the rain."

"Yeah"

Edward picked up El and carried her back to the car. I got in the front seat this time and Edward got in the driver's seat after clicking the car seat in place. On the drive back there was still no one out which was odd. It was ten o'clock in the morning. When we got back to the house I only went as far as the living room. Edward brought breakfast out to me and I tried to feed El again. This time she took her bottle. I heard Edward leaving message for Alice while he was out in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing she didn't pick up." I said once Edward sat down with me and El.

"I left a message. Hopefully she will call back soon. I think a couple days out of this house would do us some good."

"It would"

We spent the rest of the day in the living room. If something was needed from one of the bedrooms Edward went up to get it. Since the bedroom and the nursery were the two rooms with the most activity he wanted me and El to stay away from them as much as possible. That night Edward made a bed for us on the living room floor. He blew up the air mattress and brought down some blankets.

While he did that I set up El's travel crib. It was slightly bigger than a bassinette. It folded up like an accordion. There was a small mattress that fit in it. When I wanted to fold it up all I had to do was remove the mattress and fold that in half. Then I would push gently on each side it would fold flat. It had a case that it all fit in. It didn't take me long to set the crib up and put El down for the night. After she was down Edward poured both of us a glass of wine. When we fell asleep a couple hours later, Edward was holding me tight like he would never see me again.


	6. Future

The next morning I tried calling Alice again. Once again she didn't pick up. I didn't bother leaving a message.

"She didn't pick up again?" Edward asked.

"I guess she is still mad."

"I am going to call her and give her a piece of my mind. What if something was seriously wrong?" He stood up and stormed out to the kitchen. After a couple minutes I heard, "Alice! What the hell is wrong with you!? We really need your help and you are ignoring us! I understand that you are mad but it's not like you will never see El again. If you pick up your stupid phone you might even be able to see her next week!"

"You know that message is just going to piss her off more, right?" I asked when he came back in the room.

"I don't care. She's being selfish and mean." He sighed and sat down looking defeated, "Maybe moving out here wasn't a good idea."

"Edward, you couldn't have known how Alice would react. You couldn't have known that the house would be haunted. You can't see the future."

"I should have listened to Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you this because I didn't want to scare you."

I sat on the couch next to Edward and took his hands in mine, "What are you talking about?"

"Alice told me that if we moved out here, we would never see anybody in the family again. She said that we would die screaming. What if this is what she was talking about?"

"Edward, when have any of your sister's crazy predictions come true?"

"Your car accident senior year, she saw that two weeks before. Dad's stroke, she saw that three days before. She saw Elizabeth's birth two months before you knew you were pregnant."

"How come you never told me any of this?"

"She got so much wrong, I thought that the few right things were just flukes."

"Listen to me Edward, we are going to make sure that her prediction doesn't come true."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I am going to go online right now and book a flight. The first one out of here."

"NO!" He jumped up.

"Why don't you want me to do that?"

"What if that's what Alice meant? What if she saw us dying in a plane crash?"

"Edward, we can say 'what if' all day long. All that is going to do is drive us insane."

He sighed and sat down again. He looked like he had aged ten years in the past ten minutes. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"Your right, book the flight."

I opened up my laptop while Edward took care of El. I tried all the planes out but there were no available tickets. Next I tried trains. There were no available tickets. I tried busses but again there were no available tickets.

"Well, when are we leaving?" Edward asked.

"We're not"

"What do you mean? You were all for getting out of here a few minutes ago."

"I have tried every mode of transportation across the country including connecting methods. There are no available tickets."

"How is that possible? The fourth of July is in six days. Don't companies normally run extra trips around holidays to make sure that there is enough tickets for everybody?"

"That's what I thought but maybe I was wrong."

"I'm gonna call the airline. It might just a computer glitch."

Edward left the room. I could hear him pacing and cussing in the kitchen. At one point I think I even hear him punch the wall. After about thirty minutes he came back.

"Based on the sounds coming out of the kitchen I am guessing things didn't go well."

"I called five different airlines, three bus companies, and two train stations, all I got was busy signals!"

"Maybe we should call them back."

"Tried that, the second time through all I got was an automated message putting me on hold and then it hung up. I even tried some places a third time."

"Maybe we should just drive. El loves car rides. Besides, it would give us a little extra time out of the house which would be good for us."

"Your right, go pack for El. I will pack for us.'"

Forty five minutes later we were all ready to go. I strapped El in her car seat while Edward loaded the car. Edward got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. When we tried starting the car, it wouldn't start. Edward tried three times and then popped the hood. He fiddled around for a minute and then had me try to start it again. Again it wouldn't start.

"I think the starter is shot." Edward told me.

"We can get it fixed right?"

"Not on a Saturday afternoon before a holiday."

"What about your car? Its smaller and older but it will still get us there."

"Okay, can you grab El and start the car while I move all our stuff into the car."

"Of course"

I moved El to Edward's Volvo and climbed in the driver's seat. I started the car. Edward finished moving the stuff and got in the passenger seat. When I shifted the car into reverse a loud bang filled the air and the car started to smoke.

"Get El!"

I quickly grabbed El out of the back while Edward turned off the car and carefully popped the hood.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"The transmission blew, literally. It's in pieces."

"I'm guessing we can't get it fixed?"

"Bella, the repair costs would be more than this crappy car is worth."

"What about a rental?"

"I'll call and see what I can find." He stormed off into the house.

I sat on the edge of the porch with El. After a few minutes Edward came out of the house.

"Well?"

"All I got was an automated message thanking me for the call and telling me that there are currently no cars available."

"So no trip?"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault. It just feels to me like whatever is in this house is trying to keep us here. My car was working fine a couple days ago and now it won't start."

"We can still have the fourth of July here. I have a ton of illegal fireworks in the shed."

"You were supposed to leave those with Emmett."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You can be such a child sometimes." I smiled.

"That's why you love me."


	7. Bloody

I waited until the next morning to call Alice. I didn't see the point in it. I knew that she wasn't going to pick up but I also knew that I had to tell her the trip was off. So at ten o'clock the next morning I picked up the phone and called her.

As expected I got the answering machine, "Hey Alice, it's Bella. We tried to come home for the fourth but we can't get there. I can't get any plane, train, or bus tickets. Both of the cars are broken down. I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to seeing you guys. Call me if you have any ideas I didn't think of. I miss you."

Edward walked into the kitchen at that moment with El, "I'm guessing you had to leave a message."

"Yep"

"I have a crazy idea." Edward leaned up against the counter.

"We are not hitchhiking across the country."

"I did that once and it was your brother's idea." Edward laughed.

"Yeah and I had to drive 1300 miles to pick you two up. I almost missed a final because of you two." I chuckled.

"I swear, I was not about to suggest hitchhiking across the country. If it was just me and you I would have but we have a baby to worry about." Edward smiled the crooked smile that I love so much.

"So what is your idea?"

"Maybe we should call my mom"

"What could Esme do?"

"My mom is the only person that Alice has ever listened to. Maybe she can talk to Alice for us."

"Can't hurt"

Edward passed me El and walked into the living room as El started to fuss. I had just started to feed her when Edward walked back into the room.

"There is no way that you got off the phone that fast. Your mom has always been talkative."

"She didn't pick up." Edward looked so broken.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that. Maybe she was out late at a fundraiser and is still sleeping."

I saw a tear slip down Edward's cheek, "I moved us out here because I thought that things would be better." I saw a change in Edward's face as he started screaming, "Now, my entire family hates me! You two are in constant danger and I can't even see what I need to protect you from!" Edward punched a wall and I jumped, "Everyone is better off without me."

Edward took off and I couldn't catch him. I walked out onto the porch off the kitchen but Edward was already gone. He had disappeared into the small forest behind our house. I tried calling for him but he didn't come back.

I went inside and finished feeding El. After she was done I laid her down for a nap in the living room. I took the baby monitor and sat on the porch outside. I sat there for a couple hours and then it started to storm. The storm woke El so I went inside to take care of her.

Edward didn't come back until real late at night. El was already asleep. By the time he came back I was pissed. The second he walked in the door however that anger melted away and was replaced with concern. Edward was covered in blood. Half of his head was bloody with some blood clinging to his hair and neck. His white t-shirt was speckled with red. I couldn't even see his skin through the blood on his hands. The hem of his shorts was covered in blood and there was blood dripping down both his legs. He was even missing a shoe and that foot was all bloody. Edward looked dazed and confused.

"What happened to you?!" I screamed as I rushed forward.

Edward just looked around like he was lost, "I don't know."

"I'm calling 911."

He reached out and grabbed my hand that was reaching for the phone, "No" He smiled but still looked lost, "I'm fine."

I put the phone down, "Okay" I took a deep breath, "Go up to the bathroom and wait for me. I am going to grab the first aid kit and meet you in there."

I hurried to the closet and grabbed the first aid kit. When I got to the bathroom Edward was just standing in the middle of the room looking a little better but still lost. I walked over and helped him undress. I sat him down on a stool in the shower and turned the water on. I started with his feet and slowly worked my way up his body. I washed all the blood off him gently. Once he was clean I gently dried him off. Most of the blood came from scratches.

His foot and knees were covered in scratches but none of them were deep enough to need to a bandage. His hands were covered in cuts and started to bleed again so I wrapped his hands in gauze. His chest and stomach was covered in scratches that luckily didn't need any bandages. There were no cuts or scratches on his neck and there was only one cut on his head. It was big and deep. It took me a while to bandage that cut. It took three butterfly bandages, a piece of gauze, and a lot of medical tape to cover that cut.

Once he was taken care of I helped him get dressed in clean clothes. I took him downstairs and tucked him into bed. I went back up to the bathroom. I cleaned up the mess and threw out his ruined clothes. I then went downstairs and curled up next to Edward.


	8. Strength

I woke up the next morning before Edward. I just laid in bed next to him. He was sleeping so peacefully. After a while he woke up. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He smiled back at me.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. We were in the kitchen talking. Then out of nowhere this wave of sadness and despair just washed over me. After a few seconds it was replaced by an intense anger. I was angry at myself and the world out of nowhere and for no reason at all. Then I took off. I remember running through the forest." He took a deep breath, "The next thing I remember is lying on the ground covered in blood. I don't know what happened out there. I don't know why I got so angry."

"I think these ghosts are getting into our heads. They seem to be affecting you more than me. You need to talk to me if you think your emotions are not your own."

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"And go where?" I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts, "Both of the cars are broken down. All the hotels are probably full because of the holiday. We are stuck until after the fourth. We just have to hold out for a little while longer."

"As long as we have each other, we can take on anything."

Edward pulled me close and kissed me on the head. I fell back asleep on his chest. I dreamed about darkness. I was surrounded my screaming and all I could feel is panic. I woke up still in Edward's arms. I crawled off the mattress and towards the crib. When I reached it all the air left my lungs and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The crib was empty. Elizabeth was gone.

I rushed back over to Edward and shook him awake, "Edward! Edward!"

He rolled over and blinked at me, "What's wrong?"

"The crib is empty! Elizabeth is gone!"

"What?!" He jumped up, "Go check upstairs!"

I ran upstairs and started checking the guest bedroom. Then I checked the master bedroom. Finally I made it to the nursery. El was laying in her crib smiling at the mobile hanging above it. I ran forward and pulled her close. I quickly left the nursery and headed downstairs. Edward ran out of the kitchen just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank god! Where was she?"

"Her crib"

"How did she get up there?"

"I thought maybe you had moved her."

"I didn't"

I looked down at my little girl and whispered, "How did you get up there?

We went and sat down on the air mattress. I didn't want to let El out of my sight. We just sat there for a long time. We didn't speak or tear our eyes off El. After a while Edward grabbed his laptop. I only looked up at him for a second before going back to staring at El.

Eventually I couldn't stand the silence anymore, "What are you doing?"

"I started by trying to find a hotel for us to go to. I didn't have any luck. So now, I am trying to see what we can do for protection."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing useful" He sighed and slammed the laptop shut, "We can burn sage but we don't have any lying around. A ring of salt is supposed to protect you from spirits but we can't live in a ring of salt. Iron is supposed to hurt spirits but we can't even see them to fight them." He closed his eyes, "I just don't know how to protect you anymore."

"There is something the internet didn't tell you."

"What's that?"

"You're only as strong as the weakest link."

"What are you talking about?" He opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Love" I smiled, "Love is the greatest protection." I laid my hand on his shoulder, "Before all this started we loved and trusted each other unconditionally. We felt like we could take on the world as long as we had each other." I reached down and grabbed his hand, "These ghosts, they knew that in order to break us, they had to break our love. They went after you. You need to be as strong now as you always have been. You do that and they won't be able to break our love. They won't be able to break our family."

He pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you so much. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I think I'm the lucky one."

We sat in silence for a long time before Edward said, "So what do we do now?"

"I wish I knew"

After a few more minutes Edward spoke, "How about I make lunch?"

"It's lunch time already?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"So lunch?"

"I got a better idea."

"I'm listening"

"Let's make lunch together."

"Sounds great" Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss.

The rest of the day was calm. I almost forgot about everything that had happened over the past week. We were just a family again.


	9. Unrecognizable

When I woke up the next day Edward was already up. He was playing with El. He didn't seem right though. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

He jumped and turned to look at me, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Does she need to eat?"

"Already fed her and changed her diaper."

I smiled, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about I make you breakfast?"

"That sounds amazing."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. He then handed me El and headed for the kitchen. About 20 minutes later I got up and headed into the kitchen. He was just staring out the window blankly. He looked a little lost. I move El so she was up on my shoulder and walked slowly towards Edward. When I reached him I gently laid my hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Edward what is going on with you?"

"Nothing" He gave me what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, "Just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Everything is going to be okay. We will find a way out of this mess."

"I know" I could tell he didn't believe that but I didn't push the subject.

Edward finished making breakfast as I sat down at the table with El. I watched him the whole time. He seemed distracted. I thought that he had been acting weird the day before but I hadn't said anything. I thought that I must have been imagining things.

We didn't talk much over breakfast. I left Edward alone with his thoughts. We didn't talk much all morning. I played with El and Edward just sat around and watched. When I made lunch Edward followed me into the kitchen but didn't say anything. While we were in the kitchen we heard the TV turn on. I jumped but Edward showed no reaction. He just got up calmly and left the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard the TV turn off and then Edward came back in the kitchen.

"Edward"

"Yeah" He looked up at me.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened in the forest?"

"Yeah" He got up and walked over to me, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem different. You're distracted and quiet. Before the TV turning on by itself would have freaked you out but you didn't even flinch."

"We know that there are ghosts in this house. You told me that by reacting we are giving them power. Right now all we can do is take away their power. I am just trying to do that because there is nothing else we can do."

I wanted to believe Edward's explanation but his nose was twitching. His nose only twitched when he was lying. I didn't want to start a fight though so I went along with it.

"Maybe we should start sleeping in our bed again. We can show these ghost that we are not scared of them that way."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I still don't feel that it is safe to let El back in the nursery though."

"I will do whatever will make you most comfortable." Edward smiled but I could easily tell that it was forced.

"I better go put El down for a nap." I hurried up the stairs and laid El down in the bedroom. When I got back down to the kitchen Edward was staring out the window. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward spun around, "What are you talking about?"

"You're distant and quiet. I can understand that. We are both under a lot of stress. What I don't understand is why you are so agreeable. I also don't know why you are all of a sudden unaffected by everything. A couple days ago you were ready to run away not it seems like you don't care about anything!"

"You think I don't care! You think I am unaffected! I am terrified of everything that is going on!"

"Then why won't you tell me what is going on?! Let me in! The only way we are going to get through this is together! Why won't you tell me the truth!?"

"Because you aren't ready to hear the truth!"

I took a step back, "What are you not telling me?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"What aren't you telling me!?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I just can't"

"Tell me!"

He slapped me, "I said no!"

We both took a silent shocked step back.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered. "I didn't mean to hit you."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I just shook my head and ran out of the room. I ran to the bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Edward had never gotten that angry before. I was terrified of the man he was turning into. He was no longer the same man that I had married. The man that I had married would never lie or keep secrets from me. He would never hit me. I couldn't even recognize him anymore and that scared me. With that thought I laid down in bed and cried.


	10. Pictures

After a while I picked up the digital camera. I was hoping that looking at the pictures on it would make me feel better. They did make me feel better. Then I saw something that made me scream and drop the camera in shock.

I could hear Edward running up the stairs and then he was pounding on the door screaming at me to let him in. I couldn't move I was frozen in fear. El started to scream from all the noise. Then Edward broke the door down.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward looked terrified.

I was at a loss of words and just pointed at the camera. Edward picked it up and went pale white. There was a picture of El in her car seat. The car seat was on its side. Behind it was our car. The picture had to have been taken upside down because the road was on the top of the picture. The car's roof was smashed against the road. I was hanging out of the passenger window. My forehead was covered in blood and my arm was bent at a weird angle. Edward was in the driver's seat hanging only being held in his seat by his steering wheel. El was what scared me most though. Her head was bent to the side. There was a large deep cut that sliced through three quarters of her neck. Her head was only attached to her body by a couple of inches of skin.

Edward calmly set the camera down and took a deep breath. He walked over and picked El up. He spend a couple minutes calming her down and then put her back in the playpen. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me. He tried to put his arm around me but I pulled away.

He took another deep breath, "I think it's time I told you the truth."

* * *

 **Just a short filler chapter. Another chapter will be added soon.**


	11. Truth

**Sorry it took so long to update. There were three deaths in the family and one close family friend died in about a two month time. I just couldn't write this chapter. You will understand when you read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I turned and looked at Edward, "Yeah, it's time"

He moved so he was sitting facing me and grabbed my hands, "You are not going to want to believe this. You won't believe this. I couldn't but then I was showed the truth and…"

"Edward!" I snapped, "Just tell me"

"This house is haunted. That is completely true. But…" He took a deep breath, "The ghosts are not what are making the noises and scaring us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, we are the ghosts."

I yanked my hands out of his and jumped up, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Bella, we died 13 months ago."

"Yeah and your sister is a vampire." I jumped off the bed angry as all hell.

"This is what I meant when I said you weren't ready for the truth."

"You have lost your mind." I turned my back to him.

He came over and tapped on my shoulder, "Try calling somebody, anybody." He held out a phone.

I yanked it out of his hand and dialed his dad. There was no answer. I tried again. There was still no answer. So I tried his sister and then my brother. Nobody was answering. Finally, I tried his mom.

"Why won't you just leave us alone!?" His mom shrieked at me.

"Esme, its Bella. I need to talk to you."

I could hear Esme start to cry and then Carlisle came on the line, "Listen, I don't know why or how you are doing this but it is a cruel prank. If you don't stop, I will report you to the police."

"Carlisle, please, I need to talk to you. Its Bella and Edward is standing right here."

"My son, his wife, and their daughter died over a year ago. If you call again, I will report you." The line went dead.

I dropped the phone and turned around, "I don't understand."

"Let me show you what was going on in the with them when you made that phone call. Give me your hands and close your eyes."

He grabbed my hands and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I heard my brother's laugh. I opened my eyes and was somehow standing in Carlisle and Esme's living room.

 _Everybody was sitting around smiling. Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were holding beers. Rose and Alice were leaning back. They were both clearly pregnant. Then I heard the phone ring. Carlisle looked at it._

 _He sighed deeply, "It's the prank caller again." He hung his head sadly._

 _I walked over and looked at the caller ID. It simply said_ _Unknown_ _. The phone rang again and Carlisle ignored it. Then Alice's phone rang quickly followed by Emmett's phone._

" _Why the hell are they doing this to us!?" Emmett roared._

" _I don't know, we just have to ignore it and they will go away." Esme put a calming hand on his shoulder. Then Esme's phone rang. Esme picked up the phone and screamed, "Why won't you just leave us alone!?". Esme broke down crying and Carlisle snatched the phone away from her._

" _Listen, I don't know why or how you are doing this but it is a cruel prank. If you don't stop, I will report you to the police." There was a brief pause where I could hear white noise and a voice coming from the phone and then, "My son, his wife, and their daughter died over a year ago. If you call again, I will report you.". He threw the phone across the room. It slammed into the wall and broke into several pieces. The room fell into stunned silence._

The room slowly faded and transformed into the bedroom. I was confused and stunned and terrified. I had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen next.

"I know, it's overwhelming. That's why I didn't want to tell you." Edward sat down and put his arm around me.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day in the woods."

"What happened to us?"

"The night before we started to unpack, we went out for a drive because El was being fussy. There was a rainstorm that came out of nowhere and I lost control of the car." He lowered his head and took a deep breath, "Alice was right. We died screaming."

"Can you show me?"

"What?! Bella it was shown to me. Trust me, you don't want to see."

"I need to see it."

Edward hung his head, "Okay". He took my hands and the bedroom dissolved into the inside of my car.

 _Edward had one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand was holding mine. El was asleep in her car seat in the back. Edward was smiling. Then out of nowhere it started to pour. Edward mentioned that we should head home and he turned around. We drove for a few more miles until we came to a small bridge that arched up and over a small river._

 _As we were heading down the bridge Edward hit the brakes to slow the car down a little. As he did that the car started to slide. Edward hit the brakes a little harder but it didn't help. The car just kept speeding up._

" _Edward slow down!"_

" _I'm trying!"_

 _The tires started to squeal and El started to cry. Then as Edward tried to correct the path of the car it just started to spin._

" _Bella hold on!" Edward cried._

 _I could see us careening towards the wall of the bridge and screamed. Edward held my hand tighter and started to scream. The front driver's side corner hit the bridge and the car started to roll. It rolled several times. Finally, just as it was starting to settle I hit my head the seatbelt slider. Everything went black._

"What happened after that? What happened to us for 13 months?"

"We were basically asleep. Then some people moved in here and they woke us up."

"How…" I didn't know how to voice my next question, "It's the end of June here but our family is celebrating Alice's birthday which is at the end of July."

"We exist on different plains. They overlap but are not the same. We exist in one time, the time that makes the most sense to us but the living exists in another time."

"How do you know so much?"

"That day in the woods, my Aunt Elizabeth appeared to me and explained everything. She showed me everything. That's how I ended up covered in blood. The cuts were minor versions of the one's I received in the crash."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know."


	12. Moving on is Harder than it Looks

"Wait, let me get this straight here. Your aunt came down from heaven or wherever she has been since she died to explain everything to you except what is going to happen to us now?" Edward's lack of emotion in those three words brought my anger back to the surface.

"Yeah she explained everything including the random bouts of anger and what is going to happen to us but what she said doesn't make any sense considering what's going on right now."

"She explained the random bouts of anger?" That caught my interest.

"Basically what she said is that we, our souls don't belong here. So we are getting angry and unpredictable because of it."

"What did she tell you about what is supposed to happen now?"

"She said once we understood and were ready, we would move on."

"Okay, we both know what's going on, so why aren't we going anywhere?" I could feel the anger trying to get back to the surface.

"Elizabeth isn't the problem, is she?"

"Edward, she's just a baby!"

"Maybe there's something else we are supposed to do before we are ready to move on."

"Maybe we have to explain to the family what was going on with the prank calls."

"Possibly" He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "But how do we do that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You're the one who has been keeping life changing secrets from me!"

"You mean death changing secrets?" Edward chuckled and I wanted to slap him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but if we can't let this get to us. There is nothing we can do to change things."

"Well Mr. Nothing-We-Can-Do-To-Change-Things what do you suggest we do?"

He walked over to El and picked her up, "Give me your hand."

I did as I was told and seconds later we were standing in Esme's living room. Everyone was just sitting around in silence.

"Now what?" I turned to Edward still mad.

"We try to get their attention." He didn't sound too sure of himself.

So, I picked a bottle up off the table and threw it at the wall. Nobody flinched and when I turned back around the bottle was back on the table like I had never touched it. Edward went over and tried to lay a hand on Carlisle's shoulder but Carlisle didn't seem to notice.

"This always looked so much easier in horror movies." I mumbled.

Edward turned and looked at me," We just have to keep trying.". He came over and laid at hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna go lay El down. You should keep trying."

I nodded and Edward walked away. I tried whispering in Alice's ear. I tried throwing things. I tried slamming the door. I even tried jumping up and down. Nobody noticed anything and I was quickly getting frustrated. Edward came back and tried to help to no avail. Finally, people started to get up and leave. Me and Edward determined that it would be best to divide and conquer. He would stay with Esme and Carlisle and I would go with Jasper and Alice. Edward told me that if I needed to travel anywhere just to visualize it clearly in my mind and I would go there. From that point on my sole goal was to get attention. The weird thing was that I was no longer hungry or tired or had to go to the bathroom. I simply existed which meant that nights were long and boring. After three days, of trying to get attention I gave up and went to Edward.

"Nothing is working. We are going to need a medium at this rate."

Edward turned and smiled at me, "You are a genius!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sara"

"The nut job we have a restraining order against."

"Yep!"

"Can't hurt, we have tried everything else." I kissed Edward, "I'll go. You stay with El and Esme."

"Okay, see you soon."

I pictured Sara clearly in my mind and ended up in her apartment. Since it was the middle of the night, she was in bed. I laid down next to her and started to whisper "Alice" in her ear. It took hours but finally she sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god! Alice!" I smiled and headed back for Alice's house.


	13. Every Ending is a New Beginning

**Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooo long. I have been very busy with school. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

I was standing next to Alice's bed when the phone rang. Alice picked it up while still half asleep, "Hello" a pause "what are you talking about" another pause "go back to sleep it was just a nightmare" by this point Alice was wide awake "I said go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare. Ghosts don't exist!" Alice hung up and slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" Jasper had woken up and was looking at Alice with concern in his eyes.

"Sara" Alice practically spat out the name as she laid back down.

"What's going on Alice?"

"She called in the middle of the night to tell me that I'm in danger. There is an angry ghost after me."

"That's not what I meant. If you had gotten that phone call before the accident you would have flown out of bed to start ghost proofing the house. But since the accident, you haven't wanted to hear anything about ghosts." He paused and grabbed Alice's hands, "What's going on?"

"You may be a psychologist and you may be my husband but I will not allow you to do your psychologist thing on me. I am not crazy."

"I'm not trying to do my psychologist thing on you. I am concerned because you have not been yourself since the accident and I care about you and I am worried. I just want to make sure you are okay."

Alice jumped out of bed, "Let's see my brother is dead. My best friend is dead. My niece is dead. There is some vicious prank caller terrorizing my mother. I have a friend calling me in the middle of the night to tell me there is an angry ghost trying to get me! And on top of all of that, my husband thinks I'm crazy because I don't want to believe in ghosts anymore! I am just great!" She was screaming by the time she finished her rant.

Jasper sat up and grabbed Alice's hands again, "I don't think you're crazy." He took a deep breath, "For the longest time you firmly believed in ghosts and the supernatural. Now, you don't want to believe in them and you don't want to hear about them. Why?"

Alice finally broke down crying and sat down on the edge of the bed, "If ghosts exist, if there is no heaven or life after this that means that the people that I love are just wandering around lost and scared. I need to believe that there is something after this life because if not, that means they are suffering."

Jasper pulled her close, "I believe that yes there are ghosts. But I also believe in heaven. I believe that there is something more after this world. I don't know exactly what but there is something. I also believe that whatever that is, Bella, Edward, and Elizabeth are there. They are waiting for us and we will see them someday. Just because there are ghosts, that doesn't mean that there is nothing else out there."

There was a long silence before Alice spoke again, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just miss them so much and the calls earlier…."

"I understand" Jasper kissed Alice's forehead, "You should probably call Sara back and apologize."

"I'll do that in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay"

She laid down and Jasper helped tuck her in. Then there was a loud banging from the front door. Jasper got up to get it and I followed him. Sara was standing at the door in her pjs. She pushed her way inside while calling for Alice. Jasper tried asking her to keep her voice down to no avail. Alice came down the stairs a minute later in her robe.

"Sara, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"You are in grave danger."

"I told you it was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't. The same energy I felt then, I can feel it here to. It's just a little different, less angry."

"There are no ghosts after me. There haven't been any strange noises or smells. No nightmares or visions. Nothing has happened to indicate that I have a ghost attached to me."

"What about the phone calls?"

"How do you know about those? I haven't told anyone, nobody in the family has."

"Do you honestly think a prank caller is going to be that persistent? Don't they normally give up after a max of three phone calls?"

"Maybe they found are reaction to be hilarious."

I was starting to get angry and frustrated. I just wanted to tell everyone that I was sorry. I wanted them to know that it wasn't a prank caller. I wanted to make sure they knew that we didn't suffer. I wanted them to stop hurting but Alice wasn't listening.

So I tried talking to Sara, "Tell her you know about the scare." Sara didn't react, "Tell Alice you know about the scare! She will believe you!" still no reaction, "Tell her!" Nothing, "Why won't you listen to me!?" I slapped a book off the table I was standing next too. To my surprise when the book went flying everyone jumped at the book flew just inches from Alice's head.

There was a long stunned silence before Alice spoke, "do you know who it is?"

"No but they whispered in my ear. Something about 'the scare'. I don't know what it means."

"That is impossible. There is only one person who knows about that."

Jasper finally broke his silence, "What?"

"In high school, there was a time where I got scared that I might be pregnant. I eventually couldn't bear the secret anymore so I drove over to Bella's house in the middle of the night and broke in through her window. She calmed me down and drove me to Port Angeles. She knew that if we bought the test in town, everybody would know by morning. The test came back negative and she drove me home."

"Was that the time that you and her were missing for 31 hours and we eventually found you two in her broken down truck in the middle of nowhere? Is that why you two wouldn't tell us what you were doing out there?"

"Yeah, we never spoke of it even when we got grounded for three months."

"You could have told me."

"I was scared."

"So now you think that the ghost is Bella?"

"Yeah but I don't know why she would be angry with me."

"If you truly believe that Bella is trying to get our attention, we should probably talk to the rest of the family too."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. You go wake up Rose and Emmett. Bring them to mom's house. I'll go wake up mom and dad."

"Okay, I love you."

"love you too"

An hour later everybody was at Esme's dining room table in their pjs looking exhausted. I felt especially bad for Alice and Rose because I knew that they really needed their sleep because they were both pregnant. Sara had lit a bunch of candles and set them on the table I just couldn't figure out why. Edward was standing next to me holding El.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, let's just wait and see what the Sara does. She is a medium. She should know what she is doing."

"I sense… there is more than one now." Sara spoke with a weird airy tone, "They are confused." She smiled, "Let's get started." She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the ceiling, "Souls from the beyond, I open myself to you now. Speak to me. Speak through me."

I turned to Edward, "Why is she being so dramatic with all of this?"

"I have no idea." He smiled and pulled me close.

"It helps me connect with you." Sara spoke and when I turned to look at her she was looking right at us.

"Oooookay" I still didn't believe her but I wanted to get done with this so everybody could go back to bed. I felt so bad for waking them up in the middle of the night.

"We need to apologize to them."

She turned towards the family, "Edward says that they are sorry." She turned back to us, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

I spoke up, "The phone calls, waking them up in the middle of the night, not saying goodbye" I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Edward stepped forward too. When I did that everybody in the room took a deep breath. I could see the surprise on their face. "We never should have moved. We ruined their lives. We are sorry." Sara didn't say anything she just continued to look at us with surprise. "Well, tell them! Tell them I didn't intentionally throw that book at Alice. Tell them I didn't mean for the phone calls to happen. I didn't know that I was a ghost yet. I thought I was still alive and I needed my family! Tell them that we are sorry for everything!"

Esme stepped forward, "You don't have to apologize." She started to cry, "None of it was your fault. We just…. we have just missed you so much. You didn't ruin our lives. We still love you and nothing will ever change that."

"You can see us?"

"This has never happened before." I heard Sara mumble as Esme nodded.

I threw my arms around Esme but I went right through her so I just pulled back, "I never told you this, but you were like a mother to me. Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me dear. I was glad to call you a daughter."

By this time everybody in the room was standing near us and crying.

Alice stepped forward and spoke, "You guys have to go."

"What?"

"You're not meant to be here anymore. As much as I want you to stay, you're better off with whatever comes next."

"I don't want to go."

"I know but you have to. We will join you there someday."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them there was a white fog where the kitchen doorway had been moments before. I couldn't stop staring at it.

Alice spoke again, "If you see it, you are ready. You need to go."

"I love you all so much."

"We know"

Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the fog, "Don't worry luv, I will be by your side the whole time."

I turned and looked at the family one last time and smiled. Then together me, Edward, and El entered the fog.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
